Encounter on a Rock
by jameshawking
Summary: One Evening he saw her, like he always did. But this time it was different. She saw him too.
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty he was shocked. He was surprised to find her there by the river, sitting and reading alone on top of a large rock. Her hair had grown incredibly long in this time of peace and now ran down to her hips.

To him each and every strand was pink licorice. Whenever he could he reveled in its silken texture and gentle warmth. To him her hair was one of her most beautiful features. To him it personified her, so noticeable and eye-catching, so beautiful and exotic and unique. He had tasted it a few times, when they fell into an awkward silence and they were close to one another. Normally he would say something wrong and she would hit him and for a brief moment her long hair fell between his lips.

Eagerly he would suck and lick her hair, relishing in its strawberry and vanilla he got from the brief moment. She never ever said anything to him about why her hair had gotten wet though she knew exactly how.

**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer: You all know what this is, no ownership over Naruto or Sakura or anything else. I'm just throwing my hat into a romantic ring here.


	2. Encounter on a Rock Pt2

She turned to face him, a deep blush in her cheeks. In fact it was so vibrant that it flushed her forehead and what was visible of her chest; she kept herself loosely garbed in the evenings after her training with Tsunade. However, it wasn't quite evening yet and the gentle, warm glow that the sun cast around her as it set made her enchanting and ethereal. Not that she wasn't those on her own, but it served to improve her beauty.

He gulped as he took her in, recognizing the pleasantly burning sensation coursing through him. She tilted her head and smiled warmly, causing the sensation to become more intense within him. She said his name in recognition and nodded her head. But, for a moment, his eyes drifted downward; motion had drawn them. She was trying to hide a new book, a new copy of an old and familiar book.


	3. Final One, Pt3

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, a flush intently falling across his entire body. _'Damn that stupid book of his.'_ he shouted internally, rejecting the sight before him. After all, this was his angel, this was his goddess. She did NOT go around reading that kind of...book, if you could call it that. But no matter how much he told himself its fallacy; the rampant blood flushing her skin was proof to the contrary.

"N-Naruto-kun. Please, it's not what you think." she plead, shame marring her features. He couldn't tell whether or not the cause was what she was doing or being caught. As he contemplated which one it was he saw her chest heaving greatly and he altogether forgot the suffix she used. Truth be told he would have been incredibly happy if the situation had not been different.

"Why are you reading that smut if it's not for that?" he shouted, trying to catch her in a lie.

"I'm reading it because Kakashi-sensei gave it to me." she retorted, trying to throw him off-balance enough to allow her time to explain herself to him; it was the last thing she wanted to do that night despite her inner-self's lewd suggestions. However her words seemed to have the opposite effect on the Jinchuuriki.

"That damn pervert! Why did he go and give that crap to you, Sakura-chan?" he yelled, his voice full of anger and jealousy, his mind understandably running rampant with taboos and disgusting images that tempted to make him physically sick. He couldn't imagine her with anyone, anyone at all, not even himself.

She was his epiphany of purity and peace. Even when she fought, even when she killed, she did it beautifully and gracefully. Corruptions of the flesh and mind never entered into her; it was the way of the medic. So the thought of her losing the slightest bit of that repulsed him.

"I asked him to, that's why Naruto." she explained, her voice reacting in a very similar manner, despite her embarrassment and the fluttering of her heart. Her eyes fell to his feet and if he saw them he would have cried in disbelief.

"Why the hell would you go and do that, Sakura?" Naruto said, his voice hating to a deafening stop. If it had been a car crash it would have been a four-car pile-up, and Sakura definitely took notice.

"For research...for you, Naruto-kun." she said weakly after a long pause. As she expected his face showed shock as he finally absorbed what she said when she glanced at it. Somehow during the exchange they had both moved, her standing a few feet from the rock while he towered over her. He towered over everything now that he had grown and she rested her head on his chest. Before she had wondered when he had become so magnificent, but now he was always gorgeous in her mind and memories.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" he asked ignorantly, his warmth and his voice flooding her as he unconsciously embraced her. They both withheld a soft moan as they melted into one another.

Both thought they were unworthy, and in a way they were. He had failed her and broken his promise irreparably. She had tortured him for four years with that promise. He had restrained her heart; she had stolen his. They were both greedy, both selfish and jealous.

They were both the deepest greed, they were both the greatest of the pure. But only together could they be true. And they both realized this when their lips met, both moaning three words into each other.


End file.
